


Bittersweet

by RoseLenah



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Crossdressing Kink, Cute, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, thigh fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLenah/pseuds/RoseLenah
Summary: Belphegor finds Leviathan dressed in a mini skirt and can't help holding back...
Relationships: Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Bittersweet

Levi was walking past a crowd in the dance hall when he sees Belphegor taking a sip of a drink at the back. He decides to head towards him, scoching between people, some dancing, others simply lulling around to the beat, some chatting, and then...

Levi accidentally spots a man rubbing against a woman, both dancing sensually. Levi quickly turned his head, his face burning with heat from what he saw. This is why he hated going to crowded places stuffed to the brim with _normies_.

Thankfully, no one recognized him in the way he dressed despite the fact that Lord Diavolo's dance hall was so brightly-lit.

Asmodeus had forced him into a pink mini skirt and a velvet-like white shirt. There was a soft brown wig to hide his midnight blue hair. Initially, Asmodeus had wanted him to go out looking like that without a wig, but Levi refused to without the wig for he feared the other demon brothers might spot him easily, what with the way he was forced to dress in such a girlish manner.

By the time he had finished dressing up and took a glance in the mirror, he cringed and refused to get out looking like this. However, Asmodeus managed to bribe him with a super rare copy of a soundtrack from an upcoming TSL movie. He didn't want to dress this way, but he really wanted that copy, so he reluctantly accepted the deal. As they were stepping out very quietly to the party that Asmodeus was taking him to, Belphegor had spotted him.

 **Now why did it have to be Belphegor?**! Levi hollered quietly, in the back of his head.

Thus that is how Levi found himself in this doomed situation... _Poor Levi._

"Hey." Levi said, rather abruptly. Belphegor looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Levi. He waved nonchalantly. Taking another sip, he looked at Levi. His eyes moving hastily, up and down, trying to take in every inch of Levi's body. Levi noticed the hungry eyes laid on him and froze, his face growing red with extreme embarassment.

"H-hey, um... St-stop _staring_." He stuttered, covering his lips with the back of his hand. Belphegor saw the redness grow on Levi's face and smirked.

"Come with me." Belphegor said, grasping Levi's wrist and leading him out of the dance hall.

"H-hey, your hurting my wrist..!" Levi whined. 

"Ah, really..." Belphegor said, as he immediately softened his grip and lowered it to hold his hand instead of his wrist, but it nonetheless remained assertive as they continued down the royal stairs of Lord Diavolo's palace-like mansion.

As they walked, Levi couldnt help but notice how Belphegor was still holding his hand as he lead him to a secular room hidden behind the halls that led to the ballroom.

When they stepped in, Leviathan shook his hand free, his ears and cheeks growing concerning red.

_Ugh. Why does he have to be so rough like that?_

It was a couple of seconds of just them in there, in that empty midnight-lit room, staring at eachother. It was as if time suddenly slowed... Belphegor was gazing at Levi's exposed upper thighs, and he felt his smirk ever so slightly grow.

_Pale... Slender... They were **perfect**... Where they... soft as well...?_

Levi didn't know what to do except shift uncomfortably in his spot, his hands fiddling with the edge of the white shirt, as he tried to look elsewhere. Anything _but_ looking at Belphie will do.

"So... U-um... Wh-what..." Levi murmured, his voice trailing off into a hushed whisper. "W-what do you... W-wa...!" But he was cut of when Belphegor had reached to cup his face in his hands. 

"Who knew... A useless homebody, good-for-nothing otaku would end up making me so desperate...?" Belphegor said as his hands trailed down, his fingers traced over Levi's chest like a straight line and stopped in the center. Levi's breath hitched as he pushed Belphie away.

"Aagh... Wh-what the hell are you thinking...?!" He stuttered. But by then it was too late, his face was hot with heat and Belphie had felt Levi's heartbeat quicken when he'd run his fingers down his chest.

" _Oh...?_ Sorry, did you just ask me about what I was _thinking_...?" Belphie grinned as he stepped toward Leviathan. Levi stood frozen in his spot, he was becoming weak against Belphegor's dark temptations...

_How is it that Belphie is Beel's twin? They have nothing in common at all!_

"I know how you feel right now..." Belphegor said, as he stepped closer. He looked at Levi, looked and stared deep into his sun-tinged eyes, and whispered quietly in his ear: "You must be squirming for me to degrade you...heh, Why..." Belphegor snickered, unable to hold back his own excitement. Levi stood stiff, his blush making him realize just how exposed he felt in Belphegor's knowing gaze. It was like he was laid bare under Belphie's hungry appetite.

**It was as if Belphegor was about to eat him whole.**

"What a _pathetic_ demon." Belphegor said, as his hands slid down to squeeze Levi's slender thighs, just barely touching his ass. 

_Soft..._

_They were soft. And that was all he needed to know to play Levi._

"Hey. I want you on your knees, _now_." Belphegor said, his tone domineering.

At that, Levi immediately fell to his knees, clutching Belphie's pants as he timidly looked up, his eyes wide and pleading. He looked so utterly _desperate_ , that an immense amount of dark thoughts raced through Belphie's head. 

Belphegor removed the wig that was hiding Levi's hair. He didn't like that wig, Levi's ocean-blue hair was beautiful as it is. At the touch, Levi cowered slightly as he felt hands being gently run through his hair. Belphie just smiled at the lightness of Levi's hair, it was just as smooth and silky as it looked.

He looked at the strands on his hand, then down at Levi, at how obedient and submissive Levi was, and a strange feeling suddenly engulfed Belphie... Almost as if it turned him on... He didn't know how to describe it, but It was definitely... _exhilarating_.

Caught in his thoughts, a hand slide his pants down.

Belphie awoke from his trance and realized Levi had pulled him down on the ground, straddling him. He could feel Levi's hard on against his own, as Levi grinded his hips against him impatiently.

"Ugh... You impatient whore..." Belphegor breathed out, the sensations sending shivers through him. It was like being pricked by a million icy needles at a time. 

Belphegor watched as Levi unzipped the mini baby-pink skirt and pulled his boxers hastily and threw it behind him, then, without asking, sliding his down at the speed of light. Levi's mind was clouded with pleasure, he was uncontrollable and _starved_.

_"Control yourself. What are you, an animal?"_

Belphegor's stern face was itched with distaste, his hand grasping Levi's hair and pulling his head back harshly.

Levi moaned something inaudible and froze. Every poison-laced word that Belphie uttered made him go insane with insatiable hunger.

Levi now understood why Beel was always hungry. Belphegor is _dangerous_...

**But it painfully turned him on.**

Belphegor seized the opportunity, grabbing a vulnerable Levi and forcing him on the ground, he stared at Levi, his arms pinning Levi in place. Levi stared back timidly, his eyes watery with repressed pleasure. 

"P-please..." Levi mumbled, spreading his legs for Belphie. "I-I'm yours... D-do whatever y-you want w-with me..." Belphie pressed his lips against Levi's.

He then turned Levi so that Levi's stomach was on the ground. Levi hesitantly presented his ass before Belphegor and turned his head to look at Belphie, shy. Belphie's eyes softened at the cute expression on Levi's face.

" _Cute_. Heh. You are in such a demeaning position... I could just ram you senseless. Imagine what would happen if the others saw what happened to you by the end of the day." He whispered in Levi's ear, as a small smile spread across his face.

Was it a _compliment...? Or was it an insult...?_ Nevertheless, Levi blushed and mumbled something inhuman. He was probably trying to tell Belphie to put it in already.

Belphie raised the skirt, realizing just how sinfully-tempting it looked on Levi. The fabric was velvet-like against Levi's soft thighs, and it looked prettier on him the longer he stared.

_Agh... Cute..._

Without warning, Belphie put a finger inside Levi. Levi gasped and shivered at the feeling, his body burned at the sensation. He could feel Belphie's finger stretching his walls, and he put his hand to cover his mouth from uttering sinful sounds. The finger went, back and forth, inside him.

Another finger was carefully put in, Belphegor was thorough in not wanting to cause any tearing inside Levi's body. Levi gasped and took a breath. His eyes became crystal-like and watery.

A third finger went within Levi, and his hands kept clenching and umclenching. He could feel the fingers running through him, and it made him go crazy.

"P-put it in...! H-hurry up al-already!" He breathed, suddenly in need of all the oxygen in the world as he felt Belphie teasingly fingering him, curling and uncurling his fingers deep inside his ass. He felt hopelessly weak and vulnerable.

Belphie rubbed his hard on, then he aligned it against Levi's stretched entrance, and slowly, very gently, he went in. Levi cried in surprise but he quickly suppressed a moan, ending up making it sound like a muffled whimper.

Belphegor noticed that.

_And he didn't like it._

He reached, and tilted Levi's chin to look him in the eyes, Levi's teary eyes trailed to meet his own.

Looking down, he softly said: "I want to hear your voice. I want to hear the sounds you make... Don't hide them from me. Got it?"

And at that, the thrusting began.

They were slow and measured. Levi didn't hold himself back anymore, letting out the most primal gasps and breaths and moans he'd held back.

It was as if he was freed from a prison within him, within his mind and heart, that caged him in. Gratitude filled the distant corners of his envious heart and he let out a needy moan. 

The thrusting got faster by the seconds, and they both moaned together, a consonant melody of their most innate and dark desires. Belphie bit at Levi's neck softly, not intent on giving Levi a painful bite.

Levi could feel Belphie's hot breaths against the warm spot between his neck and shoulder. All the sensations and touches and sinful sounds... utterly _melted_ him.

Then Belphie hit Levi's sweet spot, and he _lost_ it. Letting out the most lewd sound he'd ever heard himself utter as he released. Belphie poured himself into Levi a second later and held Levi's hips, hazily noting how perfect he looked under him. They both just stayed there, breathing and panting, Levi in Belphie's warm embrace, as they tried to recollect themselves

It came as a surprise when, not caring how promiscuous he looked, Levi brought his ass back towards Belphie.

"Aah... O-one more time..." Levi breathed, and this time it was Belphie who turned pink.

"W-well... If you want... Then you'll beg." Belphie said. Levi blushed as he looked at Belphie and said:

"Pwetty pwetty please... One more time Belphie..."

At this Belphie looked away and covered his face, which burned red at the cuteness. He couldn't deny Levi what he wanted... Not with that cute face.

"Ok... Just once, then we'll go home because I'm feeling sleepy. You'll sleep in the same bed with me, got it?"

"B-but what if Beel sees us... What'll he think?" Levi said. Belphie reached to cup Levi's cheeks with his hands and placed his forehead gently against his.

"Don't worry. Beel won't mind. And if he wants to join, I wouldn't mind sharing you with him." Levi wasn't sure if he'd emerge fully in piece if he'll be rammed by both the twins in a single night. He gulped, but he was already growing excited. He couldn't wait to get home.

...

It was late when they'd reached the House of Lamentation. Belphie knocked on the door in one hand, while the other hand held Levi, who was sleeping against his shoulder.

Satan emerged and looked surprised. He looked at the pink skirt that Belphie was wearing. Belphie had switched his pant with Levi's skirt, Levi was just too shy to be seen in that skirt, so Belphie let him wear his pants.

They stepped inside, and the other brothers were sitting in the Music room, watching a horror movie. And no doubt, Mammon was being the pussy that he was, clinging to Lucifer every time a scary scene was coming up.

Belphie helped Levi up the stairs, his legs weak from being played. He led him toward his and Beelzebub's room. Levi collapsed on Belphie's bed, and Belphie fell next to him. The minute Levi laid his head on the pillow, he slipped into a deep sleep.

Belphie gazed longingly at Levi's sleeping face, and smiled softly. He scooched closer, and planted a kiss on Levi's forehead.

"Mine now."


End file.
